La mano de Malfoy
by Alega
Summary: Draco le ofrece su amistad a Harry Potter. Es un acto deliberado. Un Malfoy siempre busca buenas amistades, aunque no por ello terminen siendo verdaderas ni leales en tiempos difíciles. Slash. Harry/Draco. Theodore/Daphne.
1. Ambición

**_Diclaimer: _**_Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling. _

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". _

**_Personajes:_**_ Draco Malfoy y los Slytherin de su curso. En el próximo capítulo, Harry Potter. _

**_Parejas:_**_ Harry/Draco, Theodore/Daphne. _

**Capítulo 1**

**Ambición**

**01**

Draco no es una persona a la que le provoque hacer amigos. En realidad, tiene grandes problemas con ello. Ha sido criado para verse superior a los demás, por lo tanto, ningún niño merece su amistad: no tienen la misma pureza de sangre, son hijos de muggles o no son tan ricos como él.

Apenas asisten niños a las reuniones sociales de sus padres. Draco es obligado a permanecer en su habitación toda la noche, rodeado de juguetes y diversiones solitarias. Al principio, era demasiado pequeño para percatarse de la soledad y, cuando la sintió, no supo reconocerla hasta que había crecido lo suficiente para envolver cada rincón de la mansión.

Por supuesto, no está solo realmente. Tiene a sus padres: Lucius va a jugar con él cuando está libre de su trabajo, uno que no le ha quedado claro a Draco de qué se trata. Le encanta, porque su padre toma su varita y hace demostraciones de magia extraordinaria, que lo deja con la boca abierta y sintiendo en su pecho la más profunda admiración por él. En ese entonces Lucius es el mejor mago del mundo, no Merlín, ni mucho menos el Señor Tenebroso, quien con todo su poder fue derrotado por un bebé. Su padre fue quien le regaló la primera escoba que tuvo en su vida; fue él quien le enseñó a volar.

Después tiene a su madre, Narcisa, quien lo consiente hasta llegar al punto donde Draco finalmente considera que es deber de todos tratarle como si fuera alguien de la realeza. Un príncipe, porque su padre es el rey. Por su culpa, Draco tiene caries y ha agarrado una fobia pequeña a todo lo que concierne al tratamiento de sus dientes (sin embargo, jamás dejará el consumo excesivo de dulces. Todo mago posee sus vicios).

Luego están los elfos domésticos, que en realidad están allí para hacer sentir a Draco más príncipe que mago, porque solo tiene que dar la orden para ver sus caprichos cumplidos. A veces, pues los niños son seres crueles en su inocencia, se entretiene con los elfos y los hiere en el proceso. No les preocupa las heridas, porque del mismo modo que rompe sus juguetes, es posible romper el brazo de un elfo y que este se repare poco después. Todavía desconoce lo que es el dolor ajeno. Podría torturar a un ejército de muggles si le dicen que se trata de un nuevo juego.

Por último, están sus profesores. Recibe clases privadas, más de las que un niño de su edad normal soportaría. A la edad de los siete años, Draco ya domina dos idiomas aunque no entiende para qué le van a servir, si allí todos hablan inglés. Cuando viajan, es lo mismo. Sin embargo, se calla sus quejas porque nunca le replicaría a su padre.

Draco interactúa con muchas personas en la mansión, pero por ahora no tiene ningún amigo.

**02**

Es común para los Malfoy pasar las navidades en la mansión del abuelo de Draco. Esta queda en Francia, en la región de Normandía, en un pueblo llamado Caen. Es un sitio de reunión para la familia Malfoy en general, quien está regada por el Reino Unido, el resto de Europa y parte de América.

Por más que lo intenta, Draco no alcanza a recordar a todos sus parientes. Los ve muy poco en el año y tampoco comparte demasiado con ellos. Solo con su abuelo, Abraxas; Draco es el nieto favorito, tal vez porque su abuelo repite que es quien se parece más a él de pequeño. Le vive dando regalos. Una vez, Draco se encaprichó con un caballo de una hacienda muggle. Lo recibió al día siguiente, después de mucho lloriquear, por influencia de su abuelo. Estuvo encantado la primera semana, al mes se aburrió de él.

**03**

Un día, su padre se presenta en casa con dos hombres que ya lo han visitado antes. Draco ha esperado despedirse de ellos una vez los saludara educadamente, pero entonces su atención se ha fijado en dos chicos gordos y grandes, muchísimos más grandes que él. Su padre los presenta como Gregory y Vicent, hijos de los señores Goyle y Crabbe. Su padre llama a sus amistades por el apellido. Draco, por supuesto, hará lo mismo.

Lleva a los niños a su habitación mientras les habla de lo maravillosa que es su casa y los muchos tesoros que tiene. Los niños apenas responden. A pesar del tamaño, a Draco le parecen inofensivos. Sabe que son sangre pura, pero no tan ricos como él y, en todo caso, está seguro que es más listo que ellos.

Draco habla arrastrando las palabras. _Mi _casa, _mi _habitación, _mis_ juguetes. Todo en ese lugar le pertenece; todo, además, posee un valor exuberante. Adora, y así lo demuestra la expresión en su rostro, ver envidia en los gestos de los dos chicos. A esa edad desconoce lo que es, pero más adelante descubrirá que genera envidia a su alrededor y, además, que le encanta provocarla.

Todo va bien, hasta que a Crabbe y a Goyle se les ocurre prestar más atención al tren mágico de Draco, que ha sido encantado con un hechizo de vuelo. Draco toma el tren y dice:

—Es mío. Si quieren jugar con él, tienen que pedirme permiso.

—¿Ah, sí? —pregunta Goyle, tomándoselo en serio. Crabbe es menos inocente y hace crujir sus nudillos.

Goyle y Crabbe no fueron los primeros amigos de Draco, pero sí los primeros chicos en darle una paliza.

**04**

Desde el incidente con Goyle y Crabbe, Draco se ha echado a llorar toda la noche hasta el punto de obligar a su padre a tomar acciones contra los niños (no sabe cuáles). En la siguiente visita, los niños miran a Draco serios, como si intentaran ocultar un infantil resentimiento. A Draco le complace imaginar que han recibido un castigo más que merecido.

—Solo van a jugar con los juguetes que yo quiera —dice, una vez en su habitación. Tiene la seguridad de que se van a mantener a raya—. Jueguen con esos soldados.

—Pero yo…

—¿Tú qué? ¿No me escuchaste? ¿O quieres que se lo diga a mi papá?

Los dos niños desean jugar a otra cosa, pero como no quieren provocarse más desgracias, aceptan en silencio y juegan apartados de Draco, quien sonríe como si hubiera vencido hasta que comienza a aburrirse. Se acerca a ellos, toma un soldado y se problema Señor Tenebroso.

—¡Y soy hijo de Merlín!

—Pero así no es el juego… —dijo Goyle.

—Claro que lo es. Porque yo lo digo. Cállate y responde, esclavo.

Con la seguridad de la sombra de su padre a sus espaldas, Draco maneja a los pequeños Gregory y Vicent a su antojo.

**05**

Un día, Lucius recibe a otra amistad en su casa. Draco, que está en el jardín entretenido con su pequeña escoba, ve a un elfo doméstico acercarse con un niño alto y pálido.

El niño se queda en el jardín. Su expresión es neutra y Draco no se siente a gusto al verlo. Al menos a Crabbe y a Goyle puede leerlos. Sigue volando en su escoba pretendiendo ignorar al niño, hasta que por fin la curiosidad se apodera de su mente y le urge bajar y saltarle al intruso con preguntas.

Aterriza dando un giro impresionante que consigue del otro una ligera mirada de interés. Por fin, Draco siente que tiene un poco de control en la situación. Se acerca al niño caminando como si fuera de oro.

—Cuando estás en mi casa, te presentas. No te quedas como idiota. ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

—Nott. Soy hijo de Honorius Nott.

—Eres sangre pura.

—Sí.

—¿Qué haces en mi casa?

—Mi papá me ha traído. No sé mucho más. Han dicho que puedo jugar contigo.

—Eso lo han dicho porque, claro, no me conocen. No le hablo a la gente como tú. Apuesto que mi sangre es más pura que la tuya.

—Qué apuesta más tonta —considera Nott, quien decide alejarse de Draco.

Va a los banquitos. En el camino, espanta a uno de los pavo reales blancos de su padre. Se sienta y se queda, con aire aburrido, sin nada que hacer. Draco se siente ofendido por la respuesta, ¿acaso tendría que hablarle a su padre del trato insolente de ese mocoso?

En vez de seguir volando en su escoba, se le acerca pretendiendo imponer su importancia. Es el heredero Malfoy: mago, rico y sangre pura.

—No te puedes sentar allí. Es mi banco.

—¿Entonces dónde me siento?

—En ninguna parte. Nada de esto es tuyo. Ponte de pie.

Nott se levanta y Draco cree ver cierto sentimiento que, más adelante, recibiría a menudo en Hogwarts, pero no de parte de él.

—Bien, chico. Apuesto que no tienes un jardín como el mío.

—No, no lo tengo.

—Ni una escoba como esta.

—Tampoco.

—Y si fueras a mi cuarto, verías muchos juguetes que tú no tienes.

—Eso me da igual —dice Nott—. Yo también tengo algo que tú no tienes.

—Mentiroso. Yo lo tengo todo.

—No, no lo tienes todo.

—¿Qué tienes tú que no tengo yo?

—Ah, ¿no lo deduces? Eres tonto, ¿verdad?

—¡Tú eres más tonto!

El niño esboza una sonrisa mezquina y acaba alejándose del jardín. Draco lo llama, va tras él y le ordena que hable, pero Nott se niega y, en su lugar, le da un pisotón y sale corriendo al interior de la mansión. Draco piensa echarse a llorar, pero como nadie lo verá, desiste de la idea.

**06**

En la siguiente visita, están los dos niños solos en la habitación de Draco. Nott se ha quedado en un rincón, mientras ve con deseo contenido todos los juguetes que Draco ha decidido usar en ese momento, algunos no los había agarrado en meses. A cada momento, le echa un vistazo a su insolente invitado para ver cómo lo envidia.

Cuando Nott bosteza, aburrido, Draco cree que en realidad no ha logrado nada en toda la tarde. Lo mira con resentimiento, como si lo estuviera —en realidad lo hace— insultando con su poco interés en sus pertenencias.

—¿Qué te pasa conmigo? —le pregunta, molesto.

—Nada —dice Nott, con tono monótono.

—Mentiroso. Vuelves a mentir. En realidad deseas todas mis cosas, ¿verdad?

—No.

Draco nota entonces que Nott ha sacado una moneda y se entretiene estúpidamente lanzándola al aire y cogiéndola después. Se le acerca, sin comprender por qué prefiere ese entretenimiento tan simple, tan exento de magia. Incluso aunque está a su lado, Nott lo ignora como si acaso estuviera solo. Draco arruga el ceño, se muerde los labios, pierde su mirada en el giro rápido de la moneda, que vuelve a la mano de Nott para ser lanzada otra vez.

En un rápido movimiento, Draco estira su brazo para tomar la moneda, con la mala suerte de chocarla con la de Nott. La moneda termina rodando por el suelo y los niños, después de compartir una rápida mirada de desafío, se lanzan en una carrera improvisada. Ninguno de los dos desea perder. Cuando la moneda se detiene, chocando contra una pared, a Draco se le ocurre meterle una zancadilla a Nott, con la mala suerte de que el niño ha pensado lo mismo antes.

Draco tropieza y cae; Nott consigue su moneda, que ahora se vuelve más codiciada todavía. Triunfante, Nott vuelve a su esquina en la habitación y comienza su juego privado, sabiéndose envidiado.

No es que sea una moneda de alto valor, aunque no es algo que Draco pueda saber porque en su vida ha tenido que comprar algo. Él pide las cosas y enseguida las recibe.

—Dame la moneda, Nott.

—¿Qué me darás tú a cambio, Malfoy?

—Mi castillo. Allá está. Tómalo.

—Eso es muy poco, Malfoy.

—¿Y mi dragón?

—¿Qué voy a hacer con un dragón? Me aburro rápido con él, seguro.

—¿Qué quieres, Nott?

—Tu escoba —dice Nott.

—Ni hablar.

—Entonces no te la doy.

Los niños se miran, pensando que la enemistad será eterna. Solo que, entonces, la expresión de Malfoy se suaviza, recordando cómo siendo falsamente amable consigue más galletas de parte de sus familiares. Y él tiene una sonrisa encantadora, lo sabe.

—Dame la moneda y te dejaré dar dos vueltas en mi escoba.

—Me parece bien —acepta Nott, quien no sonríe. Qué niño más desagradable—. Pero quiero tener la escoba primero.

—¡No te voy a mentir, Nott! —le reclama Draco, aunque no fuera del todo cierto.

Sin más remedio, Draco trae su escoba y ambos intercambian al mismo tiempo sus pertenencias. Nott se monta una vez recibe la escoba y comienza a volar, a duras penas. Draco sonríe, burlón, y admira la moneda que, ahora que la tiene, le parece menos brillante, menos divertida. La lanza al aire y la atrapa, pensando entonces que puede imaginarse que es una snitch. Algún día será un buscador profesional, aunque su padre le diga que un Malfoy no se dedica a ese tipo de trabajo (en realidad, Draco desconoce a qué se dedica un Malfoy).

**07**

Un Malfoy no posee amistades inútiles. Draco lo ha ido entendiendo con el paso del tiempo. A los diez años, comprende que si tiene determinados amigos es porque sus padres así lo han querido. Proyectan los beneficios a futuro. Incluso, ha sorprendido a su madre hablando de matrimonio con otras madres y varios apellidos suenan, como Bulstrode, como Greengrass, como Parkinson.

Por un instante, teme esa palabra y ese compromiso de lo que él desconoce por completo su naturaleza. Jamás ha pensado en el amor, menos en casarse con alguien; cuando se encuentran solos, Daphne le explica que es natural que las familias puras hablen de matrimonios entre sí.

—¿Con quién te vas a casar tú, Greengrass? —le pregunta, sin sentirse a gusto con la información.

—No lo sé. A lo mejor contigo —responde sin darle importancia—. Pero da igual. ¿Quieres pastel? Hay uno inmenso en la cocina. Quiero un pedazo.

Draco acepta y la sigue, con su cabeza pensando en la futura señora Malfoy. No había creído antes que los matrimonios estén programados como si fijaran la hora de la comida. Ni Crabbe ni Goyle han tenido el mayor interés por el descubrimiento.

—¿Te van a buscar una esposa, Nott?

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunta el chico.

—Tu madre y tu padre.

—Yo no tengo madre.

—Ah. Bueno. Entonces solo tu padre.

—No lo sé, no me han hablado de eso. Quién sabe.

—Es que no te hablan, solo te lo informan. Greengrass me lo ha dicho.

—Yo no me fío de la palabra de Greengrass.

Esa noche, Draco piensa en su círculo de amistades, que es una extensión del círculo de amistades de su padre. Le ha hecho caso al pie de la letra, incluso, ha intimado más con Nott que con ningún otro chico. Aunque, claro, no ha tenido mejores opciones: los demás sangre puras son o mayores o menores para él, a Goyle y a Crabbe es difícil despertarles interés alguno sin comida y juguetes de por medio, y las demás son chicas. No puede, ni se lo llega a imaginar, intimar con alguna chica, como Parkinson o Greengrass.

**08**

Draco no es de esos niños que hablan con desconocidos; por el contrario, cierra la boca y mira desdeñoso, como evaluando el estatus social del otro. Si su padre acepta al desconocido, él lo tratará dependiendo de su grado de cordialidad con su padre, si no, será tan importante como cualquier muggle.

Por ello, se sorprende a sí mismo cuando comienza a hablarle sin parar a aquel chiquillo de ropa desgastada y aspecto apocado. Es pequeño, está flaco y, si no fuera porque los elfos domésticos no usan lentes, se le habría asemejado a uno. Siente la terrible necesidad de dejarle con la boca abierta, de esperar su aprobación tal y como hace su padre con todos sus conocidos.

Cuando, mucho más tarde, conociera el nombre de aquel chiquillo de la tienda de túnicas, pensará que el oro y el prestigio siempre llaman a los Malfoy, como una atracción irresistible y mutua.

** 09**

—¿Es verdad? —dice—. Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter estáen este compartimento. Así que eres tú, ¿no?

Comparte una sonrisa con aquel chiquillo, que no es devuelta. No importa, se dice, ahogando los nervios en una máscara de seguridad. ¿A qué tiene que temer? Crabbe y Goyle están detrás de él, como tantas veces sus padres estuvieron detrás de Lucius. Es primera vez que intenta, por sí mismo, hacer una amistad. Está seguro que sus padres no han previsto que Harry Potter esté en su curso de Hogwarts.

Ser amigo de Harry Potter. Casi escucha tintinear las monedas de oro. Si pudiera decirle, de manera franca, lo mucho que le va a aportar la amistad con un Malfoy.

—… Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Es entonces cuando el Weasley, porque está seguro que lo es, se ríe, como si Draco fuera un comediante y, su nombre, su chiste principal. Lo odia, lo odia porque nunca nadie se ha burlado de él; siempre lo han respetado, siempre le han envidiado.

Sin embargo, Potter ha preferido al sin gracia de Weasley que una estancia de fortuna y lujos siendo amigo de un Malfoy.

Puede sentir el odio por primera vez; está allí, ya no es ese desprecio que sus padres le han enseñado a dedicar a los muggles y los sangre sucia. Esta vez es un sentimiento auténtico, tan real que parece quemarle por dentro. Porque se siente humillado, despreciado y vencido ante alguien que no vale lo mismo que él. ¿Y Potter, el niño-que-vivió?

De regreso, en su compartimiento, piensa qué habría hecho otro Malfoy en su lugar. ¿Habría tenido la suficiente habilidad para, con toda la situación en su contra, conseguir la amistad de Harry Potter? ¿En qué ha fallado? ¿Cómo enmendarlo después?

Crabbe le cuenta su triste encuentro con el chico famoso a dos sangre pura que se han sentado con ellos. Draco capta las miradas burlonas que intercambian ambos y, otra vez, Draco se siente avergonzado.

No hay modo de poder reconciliarse con Harry Potter.

**10**

De niño, cuando le hablaban del futuro, Draco podía imaginarse esplendores, pues un Malfoy siempre estará bien situado dentro de la sociedad mágica y la muggle. Por supuesto, lleva ambos mundos en secreto.

Esta vez, sin embargo, ambos mundos han estallado en una guerra que, poco a poco, va desgastando a su familia y a sí mismo. Los Malfoy de otros países no acuden a sus llamados de ayuda; Draco teme todas las noches despertar con la noticia de que por fin el Señor Tenebroso ha cumplido sus amenazas.

Antes creía que asesinar personas era sencillo por el hecho de que, en su cotidianidad, es imposible la idea del asesinato y la muerte. Es más fácil hacer cosas terribles en la imaginación, pero en la realidad, la mano te tiembla y deseas luchas para negarte a acabar con otro, aunque sea débil, aunque sea una sangre sucia, aunque te deteste como si fueras la misma oscuridad.

Lucius Malfoy es quien se encarga de los asesinatos que Draco no puede cometer. Por supuesto, después, sus padres y él deben resistirse a la intromisión del Señor Tenebroso con más fuerza que nunca porque entonces se habrá acabado la hospitalidad dentro de su propia casa.

El Señor Tenebroso sospecha de la desobediencia de Malfoy. Por ello, un día, porque los crímenes más atroces no los hace a la noche, escondido, porque ya no es necesario, lo toma a él y a unos jóvenes aspirantes a mortífagos y les ordena torturar mortífagos inútiles.

Cuando a Draco le acercan al hombre que teme las represalias de una huida aparatosa, siente náuseas. No puedes hacer esto, se dice, mientras alza la varita e intenta no temblar con toda la firmeza que es capaz de reunir. Cerca de él, chicos sin nombre torturan sin la menor vacilación. Tal vez sí lo disfrutan o —espera Draco— son mejores actores que él.

Lanza la maldición del dolor; los gritos del hombre le hacen derrumbarse por unos segundos, captados por el Señor Tenebroso, quien lo alienta bajo la amenaza de volverse en su contra. Y con un _cruciatus_ del Señor Tenebroso, se ha comprobado, pierdes la cordura.

Solo en la noche, bajo la relativa seguridad de su habitación, vomita hasta que ya no tiene más nada que botar. Pero la imagen, el dolor, los gritos, permanecen en su memoria reproduciéndose una y otra vez.

Los Malfoy ponen mucho cuidado cuando deben escoger amistades: debe beneficiarles, poca importancia tiene si lo único que los une es el simple interés. Por siglos han funcionado de esta manera, imponiendo su influencia en el mundo mágico y ladrando fortunas en el mundo muggle.

Por primera vez un Malfoy se ha equivocado con sus amistades. El error irremediable lo ha cometido Lucius años atrás y, en él, se ven envueltos todos.

A pesar de haberse prometido mantener las fuerzas, llora en silencio, mordiéndose los labios para no llamar la atención de nadie. Sus padres se enfrentan a sus propios demonios, así que acudir a ellos está prohibido.

Y ya no tiene a nadie más.

* * *

_Okey, eh, hola. Después de años sin escribir de verdad (aparte de drabbles sin mucha gracia) sobre Harry Potter, regreso al fandom por la enorme necesidad que tengo de leer y escribir sobre mis slytherins favoritos :3333 No puedo decir que sea mi primer multichapter, peeeeeero sí lo es como drarry. Y Theo/Daphne, claro. El próximo capítulo estará más centrado en los años en Hogwarts y el final de la guerra, creo que ya ha sido suficiente infancia para Draco. _

_Nos vemos, y muchísimas gracias por leer hasta el final. _

_Reviews?_


	2. La búsqueda de poder

**Capítulo 2**

**La búsqueda de poder**

**01**

Draco conoce de los helicópteros. En realidad, conoce varias cosas referentes al mundo muggle porque, aunque en secreto, su familia no ha cortado lazos con él. Es imposible labrar en el mundo mágico una fortuna semejante, por lo cual han debido moverse con sigilo en un lugar prohibido para ellos. Estudian sus maneras, sus adelantos tecnológicos y, por supuesto, Draco como heredero Malfoy no se queda atrás.

Sus negocios muggles son un secreto, se han cuidado de evitar que se filtre información al respecto, más ahora cuando en la guerra contra el Señor Tenebroso era peligroso mantener aquellos lazos. Lucius debía ser el perfecto mortífago: sangre pura, leal a la causa, inmensamente rico, poderoso tanto con la varita como sin ella.

A Draco lo educan con el mismo recelo una vez tiene la edad suficiente para poder confiarle los secretos de los Malfoy. Ya no es un niño y debe irse preparando para continuar las labores de sus antepasados; el oro atrae a los Malfoy, o tal vez son los Malfoy quienes atraen a la riqueza.

En este sentido, su mentalidad es práctica y son cautelosos a la hora de moverse detrás de bambalinas. De quienes ostentan el poder, son la sombra. Los reyes en la sombra, piensa Draco una vez cuando Fudge es invitado a cenar en su casa y da la impresión en toda la velada que el primer ministro —o, incluso, el dueño del Reino Unido— es Lucius y no él.

Las malas lenguas hablan de que manejan al primer ministro y a su círculo con imperius, la realidad es más simple: es el dinero de Lucius y su influencia en tantas ramas del mundo mágico quien mantiene dominada la situación. ¿Una maldición? ¡Demasiado banal! Tal vez un mago de pacotilla lo usaría; Draco ha aprendido que los Malfoy son más sigilosos, delicados, eficaces.

Una vez se montó en un helicóptero. Fue gracias a un primo, quien tenía uno _vayaMerlínasaberporqué_. Draco, excitado, aceptó el viaje gratuito y la nueva experiencia, después de entender que no se trataba en lo absoluto de una extraña especie de dragón. A su regreso a su mansión en Wiltshire, ninguno de sus invitados habituales a la mansión le creyó la historia y tuvieron que aguantar el malhumor de Draco por ser considerado un mentiroso.

Sin embargo, considera que los transportes muggles no tienen nada que hacer con los mágicos. Ellos no pueden reproducir la sensación de volar en una escoba, también desconocen los hechizos de levitación y vuelo (aunque estos últimos sean sumamente difíciles de conseguir). En menos de un segundo, Draco puede encontrarse en Londres después de haber estado de compras por París gracias a los trasladores.

La ropa muggle, en cambio, no tiene nada que envidiarle a la mágica. Las túnicas están bien para la época de los fundadores de Hogwarts, pero la ropa muggle es más cómoda. Cuando se encuentra solo en la mansión, en compañía de sus empleados y sus padres, no duda en usarla. Más adelante, descubrirá que Daphne hace lo mismo en la intimidad de su hogar.

—¿Pero ustedes no odian a los muggles? —cuestiona Pansy cuando los escucha intercambiar opiniones al respecto.

—Por supuesto —dice Daphne, sin demasiada convicción, como si fuera una lección aprendida pero monótona. Tiene el mismo tono cuando habla de las guerras entre gigantes y duendes en Historia de la magia—. Pero no se puede negar que están mejor que nosotros en muchas cosas, como en moda. Moda. ¡Y el culto que le dan a la apariencia física! Ojalá los magos fueran igual de superficiales.

—Oh, dios —susurra Theodore Nott, quien está sentado en la misma mesa que ellos—. Al menos Malfoy y tú parecen tomarse en serio eso de volverse tan superficiales como los muggles.

—Nott no habla, pero cuando lo hace… —opina Pansy, feliz de tener un aliado.

—Sí, ¿qué tiene de malo ser un poco superficial? —pregunta Malfoy—. Me gusta cuidar la apariencia física y no lucir ese triste aspecto de los magos mayores que se toman a pecho eso de parecer almas errantes.

—¿Cómo quien? —pregunta entonces Zabini.

—Severus Snape —dicen entonces todos y se echan a reír.

Algunas veces hablan sobre su jefe de casa, se llenan de teorías al respecto de su apariencia: su cabello grasoso, su piel cetrina, sus dientes amarillos y su olor tan agradable como el sudor de un gigante en un día muy caluroso. Se preguntan si habrá quedado así gracias a una maldición anti-higiénica. Ni siquiera Nott, tan serio, resiste la oportunidad de colaborar en las suposiciones de su nido de serpientes.

Al final de la tarde, Draco y Daphne convencen a Pansy y a Nott de vestirse como los muggles. Pansy queda encantada de inmediato al presentarle un vestido corto y negro que le queda bastante bien; Nott es más reacio, pero da igual, porque la insistencia de un Malfoy y un Greengrass solo cesa cuando tienen cumplidos sus caprichos.

**02**

Daphne no es una única persona para todo el mundo; del mismo modo, se ha dado cuenta que existen múltiples Draco y múltiples Theodore que se van intercambiando mientras interactúan con su sociedad.

Daphne se cuida bien de la apariencia que da. Sabe que es hermosa, aunque sea una belleza delicada y frágil. No hace nada por demostrar a quienes no le interesa que lo sea, que es más que una chica preciosa, con una fortuna detrás asegurándole un esposo tan rico como ella.

Para las señoras que piensan que la bruja de sociedad solo debe ocuparse de criar hijos después de graduarse de Hogwarts, asiente y sonríe como si estuviera de acuerdo, alejándose de las polémicas que, por ejemplo, alguien como Hermione Granger hubiera provocado. Daphne reconoce cuando una batalla está perdida, a diferencia de Draco con su asunto —¿enemistad o despecho?— con Harry Potter o el interés romántico de Pansy con Malfoy. Es ridículo enamorarse ahora, cuando de antemano no se puede decidir al esposo con la libertad que otras poseen.

Con los profesores, los estudia de modo de adaptarse a ellos. Con Binns se comporta como un florero, pues al hombre le importa poco su relación con sus alumnos. Con Flitwick, habla y sonríe y lo adula; con Sprout se muestra educada y encantadora, mientras que con Trelawney se permite hablar más de la cuenta sobre lo que cree ella que ve con su ojo interior. Con Snape no habla, solo se esfuerza en darle buenos resultados que hablen por ella. Con McGonagall prefiere equivocarse lo menos posible, porque sabe que al igual que Snape le da puntos a Slytherin por el más mínimo detalle, la jefe de casa de Gryffindor se los quita.

En un principio, Daphne no tiene planeado ser diferente con Malfoy y Nott, pero el tiempo juntos, conociéndose desde la infancia, compaginándose los tres, le ha demostrado que es posible mostrarle una faceta rara de ella: la auténtica.

**03**

Draco está seguro que el casamiento oscila entre Pansy Parkinson y Daphne Greengrass, por lo que les da el mismo trato a ambas chicas. En un principio es fácil, porque la actitud no varía de la que tiene con el resto de sus amigos. Cuando cumple los catorce años, es consciente, por las exigencias que Pansy le pide cada vez más, que pronto la cordialidad y las bromas se van a quedar cortas para enfrentar la situación.

También debe elegir, de una vez, cuál de las dos chicas sería una esposa beneficiosa. A pesar de que está seguro que su madre tiene la respuesta, evita preguntarle y decide enfrentar el problema solo. Observa el comportamiento de las parejas de Hogwarts hasta quedarle claro que, en comparación, Draco parece un inocente cubo de hielo. Con más pesar que interés, prueba acariciar cada vez que se roza con alguna de las dos chicas y de dedicarle cumplidos estúpidos que Pansy recibe con una sonrisa encantada y Daphne con una mirada escéptica.

—No me gustas, Malfoy —le confiesa ella—. Y pensé que yo no te gustaba a ti.

—¿Y por qué no te gusto?

—Eres demasiado… No lo sé. Es que no te puedo imaginar con una chica. Lo siento.

El desaire de Greengrass fue el que provocó que Draco invitara a Pansy al Baile de Navidad y no a ella. Greengrass asistió con Zabini y Draco tuvo la impresión en toda la velada que no dejaban de hablar sobre él y sus inmensos esfuerzos por estar a la altura de las circunstancias, en especial cuando se aburre a pesar de que Pansy generalmente le ofrece buena compañía. Tal vez sea el hecho de que debe comportarse como el resto de los chicos con su cita. Llega a considerar que ha debido quedarse en la Sala Común con Nott.

En otra ocasión, Draco llega a la conclusión de que es el momento de besarse con alguna de ellas. Como teme la reacción exageradamente empalagosa de Pansy —quien sospecha, con temor, que está enamorada de él—, se lo propone a Daphne.

—¿Pero tú ya has besado a alguien antes?

—Sí.

—Mentiroso. No saldría nunca con un chico sin experiencia. Te sugiero la consigas y luego vuelves —le dice la chica, para después alejarse ignorando que ha dejado a Draco enfurruñado.

Se supone que ella debe ser su experiencia, ¿con quién más va a conseguirla? Pansy queda descartada, Tracey también pues no es aceptable que un sangre limpia tenga relaciones con alguien de menor nivel, Millicent no le parece bonita y no sabe cómo acercarse a las chicas de cursos superiores. Cuando prueba con chicas de diferentes casas, recibe un desdeño por parte de Hannah Abbott y un estallido de risas por parte de Padma Patil y sus amigas.

Cansado, y porque se encuentran solos en el dormitorio de Slytherin de cuarto curso, se sienta en la cama de Nott y mira a su dueño pensando si acaso estaría cometiendo una temeridad. Pero no le queda más opción.

—Me debes un favor, Nott.

—¿De qué hablas? Mis deudas contigo están saldadas —dice el chico, dejando su libro a un lado porque presiente que Malfoy se va a extender.

—No, no lo están. Me debes una bolsa de dulces.

—Eso fue un regalo.

—No, no lo fue. Pero no importa. Me la puedes pagar ahora y no te pediré dinero. Solo quiero una cooperación tuya.

—¿De qué se trata? —pregunta, viendo imposible negarse.

—Bueno… ¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien, Nott?

—No, no realmente. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Supongamos que quiero probar antes de ir con alguien.

—¿Con Potter?

—¿Qué?

—Nada, sigue hablando.

—No, no, espera, ¿por qué insinúas que con quien quiero ir es con el-cara-rajada-se-me-cae-la-baba-por-la-novia-de-m i-rival?

—Es un apodo muy largo. Y yo hablaba en broma —decide aclarar Nott, ahorrándose preguntar cómo sabe aquel dato—. Estoy ocupado, Malfoy. Habla de una vez.

—Bueno…

Malfoy usa su varita para correr las cortinas y así tener intimidad. Nott sospecha que le va a pedir algo realmente grave. Solo que Draco jamás llega a pedirle nada, como presintiendo una negativa a la que no va a poder vencer. En su lugar, Draco le besa en los labios procurando que le corresponda a pesar de ser invasivo y no tener idea de lo que hace.

Nott, demasiado atónito para corresponderle en un principio, piensa que es mejor que comience a reaccionar o Malfoy querrá extender ese favor hasta quedarse satisfecho con la actuación de ambos.

La tarde siguiente se presenta con Daphne y le dice que ya está listo. Se besan, pero Draco apenas lo disfruta y la chica se da cuenta de que está fingiendo, por lo que deciden dejarlo sin más.

—¿Te gusta alguien más, Malfoy? —le pregunta, antes de irse.

—No, no realmente —le confiesa, sin querer aclararle que ella no le gusta de verdad, solo sigue pautas.

—¿Con quién te besaste antes?

—No te incumbe, Greengrass.

Sin embargo, vuelve a la cama de Nott más seguido de lo que antes la frecuentaba, y aprovecha cualquier espacio a solas de los que pueden disponer. No esperan tener una relación, ambos deben interesarse en chicas y seguir la línea de sus respectivas familias.

**04**

Una noche, antes de comenzar su sexto curso, Draco no duerme, pasan de la medianoche y sigue dando pasos febriles por toda su habitación. Las manos le tiemblan de emoción, los pensamientos se atropellan unos tras otros, a veces se imagina situaciones incoherentes respecto al futuro que, sin embargo, llega a considerar posibles.

El pensamiento más incoherente de todos es que va a asesinar a Albus Dumbledore el próximo curso. El escenario es soberbio, oscuro y lleno de asustados estudiantes que piden clemencia, mientras Draco, a quien nadie puede abatir, dispara la maldición asesina y le da en el pecho al anciano director de Hogwarts. Luego, se imagina entonces siendo recompensado por el Señor Tenebroso. A él y a su familia, reparando el error de su padre —un error del que no ha tenido entera culpa, pues otros mortífagos de verdad incompetentes lo arruinaron todo. Ellos y, por supuesto, Harry Potter—. Lleno de rabia, se guarda el impulso de usar su varita para causar hechizos destructivos. Esta será, además, una venganza hacia Harry Potter, el responsable directo de que su padre esté ahora en Azkaban y su prestigio por los suelos. Le quitará al director, quien siempre ha tenido una relación completamente inaceptable con él, y asesinado Dumbledore ¿quién destruirá al Señor Tenebroso? Nadie, se responde.

Casi al amanecer, se acuesta, ya más calmado de tanta emoción y pensamientos turbios, solo para imaginarse una última posibilidad. Ahora es la única que encuentra factible: asesinar a Dumbledore sin una gran demostración de magia negra, en la intimidad de su despacho, tal vez sin que él esté presente. Sabe que una rama de su familia es experta en venenos, podría usarlo también. Esa era el arma que usaban siglos antes para arreglar sus problemas con otras personas.

Cae dormido, pero es un sueño intranquilo. Un elfo doméstico lo despierta para el desayuno que tendrán con la compañía de su tía Bellatrix Lestrange. Imagina que van a celebrar.

**05**

Tracey Davis se sienta con ellos en el Salón Comedor. Pansy la mira con expresión desdeñosa y suelta un comentario sobre indeseables en la casa Slytherin. Crabbe y Goyle le ríen el comentario y Draco esboza una sonrisa floja.

No sabe cómo comportarse ante la única sangre sucia de su curso. Obviamente no es igual a él, pero considerando que solo Theodore Nott está a su mismo nivel, no es un hecho que sirva para considerarla tachada de su lista de relaciones. Además, la chica es inteligente y si ha caído en la misma casa que un mago como Merlín, debe existir una poderosa razón.

Draco es cuidadoso con el resto de las casas, pero ante los propios Slytherin se puede relajar un poco al respecto de la pureza de la sangre. Además, ¿quién lo sabrá?

En Herbología, Theodore, Zabini y Millicent se acercan a Tracey para que sean compañeros de trabajo. Pansy va a volver a criticar a la chica, pero Draco decide intervenir:

—El tema ya aburre, Parkinson.

Cuando se reúnen esa tarde en la Sala Común de Slytherin, Daphne invita a Tracey a estar con ellos. Pansy solo muestra su desacuerdo con la expresión del rostro, pero se ahorra cualquier comentario despectivo. Draco considera que es mejor así y, como le dice Nott a él después: ya tienen suficientes enemistades con el resto de las casas para encima buscarse peleas entre ellos.

**06**

Un Malfoy siempre consigue prevalecer. A pesar de la tempestad que casi los ahoga en la última guerra, los tres miembros de la rama inglesa mantienen la nave a flote, pese a las injurias y la drástica caída del prestigio del apellido. De la perdida de su posición dentro del mundo mágico.

A Lucius y a Draco les espera una ardua labor una vez vencido los mayores peligros después del derrocamiento de Voldemort (ya es posible decir su nombre, aunque nunca se sentirán cómodos con ello). Se han salvado de la cárcel, gracias al haber sabido cambiarse de bando justo en la batalla final. Un Malfoy es experto en pintar las situaciones a su conveniencia, y en la batalla de Hogwarts todos estaban tan inmersos en luchar y defenderse, mantenerse con vida, que nadie reparó en la actuación de Lucius, Narcisa y Draco. Solo Harry Potter tiene palabras al respecto, las suficientes para inclinar la balanza a su favor. Y la versión contada por Harry Potter vale más que cualquier opinión en contra.

Sin embargo, tener el agradecimiento del salvador del mundo mágico no es suficiente para convencer al resto. Los Weasley, en especial, han provocado una fuerte ola de descontento en cuando a la sentencia de los Malfoy. Lucius, una tarde, llega hacia Draco y le dice, sin rodeos:

—Tenemos la opción de irnos de Inglaterra. Recuperarnos en otro país será más llevadero que quedarnos aquí con tantos defensores de la justicia.

A Draco la idea le parece sensata, pero su orgullo no le permite responder de inmediato. Irse significaría una derrota, una mancha en el apellido: después de todo, ¿cuándo un Malfoy ha flaqueado ante toda una sociedad?

La última palabra, por supuesto, la dice Narcisa:

—Un Black no huye, ¿un Malfoy sí?

Por ello, los Malfoy permanen en Inglaterra pese a la tempestad que sigue alzándose contra ellos. Es un momento de transición, donde padre e hijo trabajarán juntos para convertirse en aves de fuego.

**07**

En cuestión de años, las habladurías en contra de la familia Malfoy solo se dejan oír en la intimidad de los hogares. Draco camina por el Ministerio como si fuera suyo; la mayoría lo saluda, esperando congraciarse con él. Otros siguen ostentando la inquina del pasado y lo ignoran. Draco sonríe internamente por la expresión de Ron Weasley cada vez que él y su esposa quedan juntos en las reuniones del trabajo.

Como su padre se ha retirado, le corresponde a él seguir manteniendo la superioridad de la familia en alto, de ese modo el camino para Scorpius será más sencillo. Recuerda que le ha prometido a Astoria llegar temprano, pues Scorpius tiene una presentación de piano y espera que su padre esté allí para verlo. Draco solo irá para cumplir, porque su hijo todavía no puede hacer gran cosa con el instrumento. Ni siquiera se ha mostrado demasiado interesado en él, cree que ha permanecido con las prácticas gracias a la insistencia de la madre.

Se reúne con Hermione Granger antes del mediodía y logran terminar justo antes del almuerzo. Al salir del despacho, Draco se encuentra con Harry Potter, quien después de despedirse de sus compañeros del departamento de aurores, se acerca a él.

—¿Libre?

—Por los momentos, al menos que decidas usar las esposas otra vez —susurra Draco. Harry sonríe, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Quieres ir a comer? No traje almuerzo y…

—No hace falta que te expliques.

Van a comer al mundo muggle, por insistencia de Harry más que nada. Las primeras veces Draco iba receloso a esas salidas, luego se acostumbró al cambio de ambiente y lo dejó estar. Comprende que Harry adora el anonimato que le proporciona aquel mundo; en él, solo son dos amigos que van a comer juntos mientras comparten anécdotas del pasado y del presente. En el mundo mágico la gente tiene demasiado claro sus nombres como para pasarlos por alto.

Sin embargo, a veces Draco prefiere ir con Harry al apartamento muggle que ambos alquilaron en Londres. Es un sitio secreto donde pueden dejar sus papeles para otro momento; ya ni siquiera se les ajusta el disfraz de amigos íntimos.

**08**

Ocurrió hace años. Y, convirtiéndolo en una rutina, lo fueron repitiendo hasta sellar con el silencio una relación prohibida.

Draco lo sabía desde un principio: debía unirse con una mujer y mantener la línea de los Malfoy; aquello era más importante que sucumbir ante el deseo de una emoción que se vale más de la espontaneidad. Obedeció a sus padres cuando le informaron sobre el cambio de planes: Daphne Greengrass rechazó el enlace matrimonial, pero su hermana menor se ofreció en cambio. Y tanto vale una como la otra.

Instó a Harry a hacer lo mismo, de mantener esa relación desabrida con Ginny Weasley. Obedeció a sus propios intereses: atar a Harry Potter en una relación libre de pasión y amor de su parte para que todo lo que no pudiera otorgarle a Weasley se lo diera a él.

**09**

Draco vive en Inglaterra saboreando su recién adquirida libertad. Lejos de la amenaza de Voldemort, Draco se permite salir a las calles después de varias semanas de encerramiento. Pese a los deseos de su madre, se ha atrevido.

Los Malfoy se han mantenido en alerta desde que antiguos mortífagos siguen sueltos; algunos podrían querer vengarse de ellos por haber traicionado a la causa. Además, en el otro bando, el bueno, el resentimiento contra su familia nubla el juicio hasta del más sensato.

En el callejón Diagon, Draco procura mantener un bajo perfil. Revisa la lista de libros para el año extra en Hogwarts que debe hacer pues debe cursar nuevamente materias como Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, después de invalidar lo aprendido el curso anterior. Es comprensible, porque las clases se limitaban a convertir a los interesados en candidatos a mortífagos y a torturar a los demás.

Parece que será un año tranquilo. Por las cartas, la mayoría de sus compañeros de Slytherin va a asistir. Menos Zabini, quien irá a una escuela de magia en el extranjero. No tiene noticias de Goyle. Su amigo lo ha evitado desde que terminó la guerra. Greengrass le aconseja que le dé tiempo para asimilar todo lo ocurrido, que no puede culparle eternamente por seguir vivo.

Draco piensa todo lo contrario. El humano posee una capacidad infinita para alimentar el resentimiento; por ello, la política en contra de los muggles por crímenes cometidos siglos atrás. Por ello, el trato a menos de los Slytherin por culpa de un mago que no sólo reclutó serpientes en su ejército.

El ataque ocurre antes de que pueda darse cuenta y defenderse. Cae al suelo, herido, con la mano a medio camino hacia su varita. Pronto se da cuenta de que sangra y no puede moverse para intentar huir o atacar; maldiciendo, procura identificar a su atacante en medio de la conmoción que él protagoniza. Justo cuando ve venir otro hechizo del rival, este se desvía gracias a otro hechizo contrario.

Quien se ha acercado a él como su barrera protectora le da la espalda, con la varita en alto, pero incluso en el suelo y confuso puede reconocer a aquella persona. Siempre ha podido, no por nada ha ocupado un sitio importante dentro de sus pensamientos.

—Harry Potter… —susurra—, más te vale que hagas el trabajo bien —termina, sonando como si fuera una orden.

**10**

Al despertar, Draco tarda en asimilar la situación. No está en una habitación de hospital, y no entiende por qué si ha sido atacado. A lo mejor fue secuestrado. Estúpido Harry Potter. Toda su vida salvando gente y, cuando le toca a él —_otra vez_—, falla.

No se puede decir que la primera vez lo haya hecho mejor.

Draco se levanta e inspecciona la habitación. Encuentra un retrato que se le hace familiar, cree haber visto a aquel joven en otro lugar, pero no recuerda cuál. Por lo demás, siente un poco de dolor al caminar, pero nada que sea un mal de morir.

La puerta de la habitación se abre y aparece su salvador.

—¿Por qué no estoy en San Mungo? —le reclama, antes de pensar en un agradecimiento.

—De nada, fue un placer salvarte el culo otra vez —le responde Harry, sin rastro de mala intención—. No te llevé porque no es seguro. No sé quién te atacó, pero no iba a dejarte en manos de cualquiera.

—¿Qué clase de lógica es esa? Me ibas a dejar con gente capacitada.

—Y desconocida. Y que tiene todavía mucho en contra de tu familia. No te compliques. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Maravilloso, porque tú fuiste mi héroe.

—Hablo en serio, Malfoy.

—¿Por qué crees que yo no? —Draco piensa en seguir molestándole, pero recuerda el retrato. Lo señala—. ¿Quién es él?

Harry se tarda en reconocer al joven.

—Regulus Black. Esta es la…

—… casa de mis ancestros. La que te adueñaste. No, no es un reproche, ¿quién va a querer una casa vieja llena de cachivaches y recuerdos de otros? Solo tú tienes tal mal gusto como para vivir aquí. Oye, ¿le avisaste a mis padres?

—No. No se me ocurrió.

—Por supuesto que no se te ocurrió.

Draco pone los ojos en blanco y, caminando a paso lento, le pregunta a Harry dónde se encuentra la red flu.

Cuando ha hablado con sus padres, es consciente que debe esperar unos días más para poder recuperarse por completo. Harry Potter, de buena fe, le ofrece su casa para todo lo que necesite, como si acaso no existiera toda una vida de rivalidades entre ellos. Derrotar a Voldemort hace que lo demás luzca insignificante, piensa.

—Bien, Potter. Me quedaré aquí. Acepto tus ruegos por atenderme.

—Lo has entendido como te ha dado la gana —observa Harry, y mira desconcertado la mano que le ofrece Draco. Acaba por estrechársela—. En fin, pero aquí vas a cooperar un poco. No te quedaste paralítico.

Draco recuerda, años atrás, esta misma escena. Se le ocurre que, a pesar del retraso, por fin puede conseguirlo.

—¿Cooperar en qué si aquí hay un elfo doméstico? —cuestiona, pero Harry está decidido a poner su paciencia al límite.


	3. Consciencia

**Capítulo 3**

**Consciencia**

Para despertar a la realidad, Draco tuvo que pasar años y años en completa ignorancia, envuelto en sueños de poder y gloria infundidos por su familia, la tradición y la riqueza que lo rodeaba diariamente.

Despertar no fue fácil, ni indoloro. El primer golpe comenzó cuando su padre acabó en prisión por culpa del chico entrometido de siempre y una panda de mortífagos inútiles que arruinaron la misión. Luego, la caída del prestigio y los murmullos a sus espaldas fueron acompañados por una venganza que él no supo ver en un principio, ciego como estaba de recuperar la posición de las únicas personas que le interesaban en su vida.

Mientras iba abriendo los ojos, se iba manchando el alma y la pureza que la niñez había conservado. Descubrió la humillación, pero también el terror y las ganas inmensas de salir huyendo de casa, porque allí se encontraba alojado su única pesadilla.

El hombre de que se contaban tantas historias prodigiosas acabó con la paz de la mansión y le hizo temer por la seguridad de sus padres y, además, de lo que pudiera ocurrírsele en un futuro cuando los Malfoy dejaran de resultar necesarios en la revolución del mundo mágico.

Sí, Voldemort había comenzado la revolución que muchos sangre pura no se atrevieron a realizar y que habían esperado largo tiempo, mientras callaban resentimientos e injusticias sin darse cuenta que, al fin de cuentas, los muggles y su descendencia no eran peores que ellos.

Tal vez, lo enfermo no se encontraba en un tipo de mago, sino en todos los seres humanos arropados por el poder y las ansias de dominio. Draco decidió que no quería ser un asesino más, que era imposible para él levantar la varita o cualquier arma homicida como si acaso toda inteligencia y civilización estuvieran aplastadas por el instinto animal.

En el transcurso de la guerra, descubrió lo que Voldemort era realmente y saberlo no le dio ningún alivio. Trataba con cerdos, un cerdo poderoso y cruel que no vacilaría hasta lograr sus objetivos. Y en esa guerra entre animales, su familia no tenía modo de escapar.

Un Malfoy solo cree en las ideologías que le proporcionan seguridad y bonanza. Ninguna de las partes le brindaba lo que un Malfoy requería y Draco se encontró a la deriva, sin saber cómo arrastrar a sus amigos con él. Crabbe y Goyle parecían encantados con convertirse en animales; Draco iba perdiendo su influencia, y se dio cuenta, con algo llamado tristeza, que nunca había existido una amistad entre ellos. Por tanto, alejado del mundo de torturas y maldiciones, se encontraba solo en una escuela que le exigía castigar con sangre a quienes se oponían al nuevo orden.

Entre Daphne, Theodore y él buscaron una manera de fingir torturar a los alumnos rebeldes, de modo de causar el menor daño posible. Hizo falta mucha actuación de ambas partes, pero con los Ravenclaw se creó un acuerdo casi inmediato. Cuando Cho Chang fue llevada por primera vez a uno de los salones de castigo, intercambiaron pocas palabras antes de que la mente despierta de la chica concluyera que, al menos, con esas tres serpientes estaría a salvo.

Cuando acabó la guerra, los Malfoy comenzaron a renacer de las cenizas. Era hora de empezar de nuevo, adaptarse al nuevo tiempo y recuperar el prestigio perdido. Por ello, ofrecerle la mano a Harry Potter una segunda vez significaba más que borrar la enemistad del pasado. Para Draco, abría la oportunidad de ascensión de su familia y de sí mismo. Previendo el beneficio a futuro —e incluso ahora—, sonrió cuando Harry Potter le demostró el mismo interés por dejar las rivalidades atrás.

**FIN**


End file.
